gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Knakveey/Tell Us Your Choices for Episode 6 of Telltale's Game of Thrones
Game of Thrones: A Telltale Game Series - Episode 6: The Ice Dragon What were your answers? Welp, it's finally here. The last episode of Telltale's Game of Thrones was released yesterday, and there's a lot to talk about! I feel like these were the toughest decisions to make yet -- do you agree? Select the choices you made below, and keep the discussion going in the comments! Fair warning: Major spoilers lie ahead... Choices The first major decision in Episode 6 takes place in King's Landing. Mira Forrester is caught in the crosshairs of Margaery Tyrell, who is furious with both Mira and her other handmaidens, Sera Durwell. Margaery rattles off a long list of their indiscretions, with the most glaring offense being Mira's presence at Tommen Baratheon's Coronation Feast. Margaery says that Sera blames Mira for forcing her to help sneak Mira into the feast. Margaery then asks Mira to tell her the truth. After Mira Forrester learns that Rickard Morgryn was the person responsible for sending a House Lannister soldier to kill her, her world is turned upside down. She is thrown into a jail cell to await her execution. Without the ability to go to Margaery Tyrell or Cersei Lannister for any kind of aid, Mira is at the mercy of Morgryn. To her surprise, her only visitor in the jail cell happens to be Morgryn, who gives Mira one last chance at life. Morgryn proposes -- literally. He demands that they get married and so that he can take over Ironrath. Upon finding the North Grove, Gared discovers why Gregor Forrester had valued it so highly: Gregor's bastard children, Josera Snow and Elsera Snow, have made the North Grove their home. Further investigation reveals that Josera is a Warg and Elsera is an expert in blood magic, which allows her to command her people. Elsera asks Gared if she can use the gravely injured Cotter's beating heart to perform a blood magic ritual that will help strengthen the North Grove. However, Cotter's sister Sylvi asks Gared to give Cotter a lethal dose of Nightshade instead. The siege of Ironrath is not going well for House Forrester. They are outnumbered and are forced to make a desperate move against House Whitehill. Asher Forrester or Rodrik Forrester (depending on who you saved in Episode 5) lead a small army out the back of Ironrath to ambush the Whitehills inside their camp. Once in position, the opportunity for killing Gryff Whitehill or Ludd Whitehill presents itself. During Cotter's funeral in the North Grove, Josera Snow and Elsera Snow argue about what role they should play in the war that House Forrester is fighting. Josera suggests that Gregor Forrester would have never wanted them to stand idle and allow Ironrath be taken, whereas Elsera reminds him that Gregor's last words were to "protect the North Grove." Ultimately, the two decide that the decision should be up to Gared, as he was the one who was dispatched by Gregor. How did you make your decisions? Do you regret any of them? Let everybody know why you're right in the comments below! Category:Blog posts